100 Theme Challenge: Zelda
by legendkid97
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge! All of the themes with be Zelda-based, of course. Some themes are T-rated. I'll list the ones so far here: [None yet].
1. 1: Introduction

**#1: Introduction**

_MM-Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael_

Tatl and Tael were flying around, trying to find shelter from the relentless cold of winter, when Tatl noticed an imp, huddled near a tree trunk.  
"Tael. Help me get this guy's attention," Tatl told her brother.  
Once he was up, the imp seemed to be crying.  
"What's wrong?" Tael blurted out.  
"My... my friends... are gone... I need warmth..." the Imp said.  
"I'm Tael, and this is Tatl, my sister," Tael said soothingly, "What's your name?"  
"Skull Kid," the imp said, "Why are you here?"  
"We're looking for shelter. Wanna help?" Tatl asked.  
"Really?" Skull Kid's face was full of joy.  
"Really," Tael said.  
"Are we... Friends?" Skull Kid asked, trembling.  
"Yep!" Tatl exclaimed.  
"Let's find someplace warm, then!" Skull Kid suggested.


	2. 2: Love

**#2: Love**

_OoT- Link and Saria_

"Oh, you're leaving."  
Link flinched, startled by Saria's voice.  
"I... I always knew this day would come," Saria said.  
"You did?" Link asked.  
"Yes. You're different from me and the other Kokiri," Saria replied.  
"Different good or different bad?" Link asked.  
"Different good. But, the Great Deku Tree... He told you something. What was it?"  
"I have a destiny to fulfill. I have to go on this quest to save the world," Link said.  
"Oh," Saria couldn't say much more. At least, not without too much sadness.  
"Well, I... I have to go," Link said.  
Saria felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I want you to have this," she said, "It's a Fairy Ocarina. Whenever you use it, I hope you think of me."  
"Saria..."  
"Please, Link... I can't stay."  
"Shhh... It'll be okay..." Link's voice cracked.  
And then, much to Saria's surprise, Link leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.  
"I hope I'll see you again..." Link smiled sadly.  
"We will... because we'll be friends forever, won't we?"


	3. 3: Light

**#3: Light**

_WW/PH- Link and Tetra [NON-CANON]_

"Come on, Link!" Tetra shouted.  
"Please, Tetra... Tell me what we're searching for," Link replied warily.  
"Fine... We're searching for the Silver Sunrise."  
"What's that?"  
"There's this legend that mentions the most beautiful sunrise, but it's only visible from the top of this mountain!"  
"So... what's so great about it?"  
"It's supposed to bring out the good in anyone. I bet it would've even worked on Ganon!"  
"But why are we searching for it?"  
"It's rare. Only happens once every 7 years. At dawn, it'll begin. Let's hurry!"  
As they continued to scale the mountain, Link felt a something stirring in him.  
They reached the peak just as the Silver Sunrise started.  
"Woah..." Link marveled at the indescribable beauty of the sight.  
"I told you so!"  
"Yes, you did..."


	4. 10: Breath Again

_OoT- Ganondorf and Nabooru [NON-CANON]_

"Nabooru," Ganondorf called.  
"Yes, Ganondorf?" Nabooru replied nervously.  
"I'm going to Hyrule Castle. I have official business to attend to."  
Nabooru was relieved, but she was careful not to sigh. It would only anger him, and then what would he do?  
"But I must speak with you first," Ganon added.  
Nabooru knew where this was going. It'd start as a conversation, then he'd force her to... She pushed that thought away.  
"What for?" she forced herself to ask.  
"You haven't had one yet, have you?" Ganondorf asked.  
"No, my king."  
"Then we must, for if we don't, who shall lead this land when our time is up?"  
"There is no one," Nabooru said, as always.  
"Then we will try again, but I must be off. Farewell."  
The Gerudo King left, but Nabooru didn't relax until she heard his horse gallop away.  
"Finally. He's gone," she muttered.  
She gazed out the window, watching the other Gerudos work.  
"Should I run away?" she asked herself.  
She knew he'd find her. And then he'd kill her and marry a different Gerudo, who would end up in this situation, too, eventually. She sighed and decided to enjoy his absence while it lasted.


	5. 75: Broken Pieces

_End of OoT- Link, Zelda, and Saria_

"I have the power to send back to your own time," Princess Zelda said sadly. "Please, hand me the Ocarina of Time."  
"As you wish," Link replied unhappily.  
He handed the ocarina to her. Zelda played a song that sounded similar to the Song of Time, and yet, it was astonishingly different. When she finished, Link felt faint.  
"Goodbye, hero of time. Goodbye, Link."  
The last thing Link saw before blacking out was Zelda's melancholy smile.

After relentless nightmares about failing to kill Ganon before he could kill Zelda, Link woke to the sound of Saria's voice.  
"Will you knock it off, Mido?" she was saying. "He's still alive! I know it..."  
No one replied. Link looked around. This was Saria's house! For a moment, he felt like things would finally be normal again. It was a moment of sheer joy. And that didn't last long.  
How long would it take to mend his shards, all shattered beyond recognition? Would it ever happen? Link knew there was only one way to recover: go back to being an adult.  
But then what? He didn't belong there. Then again, he didn't belong here, in Kokiri Forest.  
Then he knew what he'd do. He'd go back to see Zelda. Not in adulthood, but in childhood. He would get her help, for he loved her.  
But what about Saria? What would he tell her? What could he tell her?  
He decided to wait awhile.

"Link?" Saria said, tears filling her eyes. "You're awake! You've been out cold for weeks! I... I was worried."  
"I... I... I'm okay," Link said, though it wasn't true. It was far from true. It was the opposite of the truth.  
He was broken.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Saria asked, trying to hide her emotions.  
Link laughed bitterly, "Saw right through me, huh?"  
"It's okay, Link. It'll be okay. Just... tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.  
What's wrong? What wasn't wrong? His whole life was wrong! He wasn't a Kokiri, but he was here. He wasn't a hero, but he once was. He was in love with a girl, but she wasn't even aware, nor will she ever be.  
He looked into Saria's eyes, and knew he couldn't tell her that. It would only lead to more explaining. Which he couldn't do. Not without tears. And crying was not an option. He once had (or will end up having) the Triforce of Courage.  
"I... I need to say something, but this isn't the place to talk about it," she said. "Meet me at the Sacred Forest Meadow."  
Link waited until she left, then started sobbing. The sobbing soon became an uncontrollable flood of tears. He would never recover. Not fully.


	6. 24: No Time

_Author's Note_: _this one is kind of short, but don't worry. I'm working on another one, which will be longer._

* * *

_MM- Link and Tatl_  
"Great. Just great. Skull Kid just might succeed," Link said bitterly. "I thought he was my friend."  
"Don't worry. We'll make it!"  
"But I can't even get to clock tower! We've got 2 minutes left and we haven't found all the eggs!"  
"Just play the Song of Time and we'll be fine!" Tatl pleaded.  
"But then we'll have to start over! C'mon, it's Mikau's dying wish! I'd rather die than ignore his wish!" Link said.  
"Stop being so stubborn! We'll start over, okay? Otherwise, this whole country dies, not just you!" Tatl yelled.  
There was about 30 seconds left.  
"Please!" Tatl begged.  
"Fine."  
Link played the Song of Time and time turned back.  
Dawn of the First Day: 72 hours remain.  
"You should've done that in the first place!" Tatl snapped.  
"Let's get those eggs again!" Link said, running toward Termina Field.


	7. 44: Two Roads

_MM- Link, Tatl, and Majora_

* * *

"Link! That mask looks seems to have great power! Be careful when you put it on," Tatl exclaims.  
"Got it," I reply.  
I put it on and instantly begin to grow. My sword grows as well, becoming a Double Helix Sword.  
"I feel... weird," I say, vaguely realizing that my voice is much deeper.  
"You look powerful," Tatl says.  
"Come on. We can't let Majora win again!" I say as I start toward the last moon child left.  
"Again?" Tatl asks, "You've never fought it before."  
"Do you want to play with me? OK, let's play good guys and bad guys... I'll be the good guy, and you be the bad guy..." the child says. "And when you're bad, you just run."  
"You and I have a score to settle," I snarl.  
"You've never fought this thing before!" Tatl cries out.  
The next thing I know, I'm in a strange room. With Tatl. And Majora.  
Majora begins to attack, but I'm ready. Beams come out of my sword every time I slash. Soon, Majora seem to be done.  
The mask rises, growing a head and limbs. I expected that. Its will to live is too large for it to die so easily.  
I continue to battle, never tiring. When I think Majora is done for, it grows larger, enraged.  
I summon all my fury, when I hear Majora's sly and smooth voice.  
"Yes. Summon your fury. Allow it to consume you. You hate death. You hate evil. More importantly, you hate me," it says, "Take the path of evil, the road to darkness, the passage to murder."  
I hesitate.  
What am I doing? I ask myself.  
It was as if I've awoken from a nightmare. My mouth tastes like blood, but I'm not the one bleeding.  
"Do not stop. You must let your hatred overcome the love," Majora shouts.  
"No! Stop! Stop drinking that monster's blood! It'll destroy you and all that you stand for!" Tatl screams.  
Was she talking this whole time?  
I take off the mask.  
"I'm gonna fight you with the power of light," I tell Majora, knowing that if I win for evil reasons, it won't be a win. The moon would still fall. Everyone would still die.  
"Very well," Majora seems to purr. "You still hate me. That is enough to keep me going."  
"While it's true that I hate you, it's not for what you've done to me. I hate you because of what you've done to those I've come to love. I will defeat, and I don't need a mask to do it."  
"Fine. Let's rumble!"  
After what seems like hours, I strike the final blow. At long last, peace will befall the land of Termina.  
"No! It cannot be! The one who the Fierce Deity, Onigami, could not overcome... beaten by a mere child?"  
I smile as Majora speaks its last words: "You shall not prevail!"  
An odd darkness escapes the mask and I stare at it.  
"Will it... trouble anyone else?" I ask Tatl.  
"There's no way to know," she replies.  
"But those things Majora said... That the Fierce Deity mask made me do... I'm just as bad as the Skull Kid!"  
"No, you aren't. You, unlike Skull Kid, overcame the evil rather than giving in to it. You chose the right path."


	8. 56: Sacrifice

_Way Before SS- Fi and Ghirahim_

* * *

"Sleep, my love. You must not be weary for the battle tomorrow," I had said.  
"My analysis shows that you do not realize the degree of importance that our being together is," Fi replied, her eyes closing.  
Softly, as though she was already asleep, I said, "You know it's not true, but I'll be here until my master summons me. Sleep well, love."  
Before drifting off, I planted a kiss on her lips.

When I had woken up, I received a message from Demise.  
"You must come to the Sacred Grove in Faron Woods. There, you will destroy the other sword spirit once and for all!" Demise had told me.

I ran away, but too late did I realize that Fi had seen me.  
"Please, Ghirahim. I know you are meant to be evil, and I am good, but there is a 0% chance that I will kill you," she told me.  
"If only that were acceptable," I replied.  
Demise appeared, ready to watch me and Fi fight to the death.  
"Commence the fight," he said to me.  
I didn't respond.  
"I said 'Commence the fight,'" he yelled.  
"No," I said. "I love her, and nothing will change that."  
"We'll see about that," Demise shouted.  
And then, a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. My sword form was returning.  
"This time, you shall lose all feelings of love."  
"I... love... you... Fi," I said before losing control.

All this went through my head as Demise brought me back to sword form one last time. And I knew I could never see Fi again. At least not correctly.


	9. 11: Memory

10 years after TP- Link, Fado, and Ilia

* * *

Link had seen it. A parallel world. Bound together by a single point in the desert.

The Twilight Realm. He'd been there, and someone else was with him. Someone who lived there? Link couldn't remember.

It was coming back bit by bit. He didn't know how his memory disappeared. He couldn't remember, which seemed pretty obvious.

What was it that connected the two worlds? Something huge, he recalled.

He longed for his wolf form, but he couldn't summon it. Perhaps the goddesses were stopping him for some reason.

There was so much he still didn't know. He knew he used to know more than he did now.

"Link?" Ilia asked.

"What is it, uh...?" Link said, not remembering her name.

"I'm Ilia," she replied with tears in her eyes. "Link, you should see something."

Link got up from his bed.

"What's that?" Link asked, looking at a large staff.

"The Dominion Rod. You used it to save the world," Fado told him.

"What's your name again?" Link asked.

"You still ain't rememberin', huh? I'm Fado."

"What's that over there?" Link asked Ilia.

"It's your Horse Call. I wonder if you can still play it..."

Link played a melody. When he finished, he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in his bed.

"Ilia, where's your dad? Mayor Bo?" he asked.

"You... you remember!" Ilia said excitedly.

"I do!" Link said, then kissed Ilia. Once he realized what he was doing, he pulled away.

"Don't stop, please," Ilia replied, kissing him back.

Link remember his journey, his life, and his companion. Midna. He wondered how she was doing.


	10. 5: Seeking Solace

MM- Romani and Cremia

* * *

"Please, Cremia! Say something!" Romani says, wiping the tears from my face, but neglecting her own.

I don't answer.

"Cremia," Romani says, her voice trembling, "Romani needs you."

I can't answer.

Tears don't come for no reason, Romani, I think. At least, not for adults.

"I know you love him, Cremia, but so does Anju," Romani says. "Anju's your bestest friend. She wouldn't hurt on purpose."

It's not that I'm angry at her, I think, it's that I'm angry at him.

"If you don't snap out of it, Romani will cry louder!"

"I... I'm sorry, Romani. I can't go on."

"Anju's been married to Kafei for two months. You can't hold a grudge forever," Romani says sternly.

"I suppose you're right..."

"Of course Romani's right!"

I wipe my tears and hug her.

"Cremia?" she says after a few minutes. "Are you going to be OK?"

I only hesitate for a second before saying "Yeah."

One week later, Anju knocks on the door. I let her in.

"Cremia," she says. "Don't be upset."

"Did Romani send you a letter?" I ask.

"Yes, and I... I've missed you!"

I hug her.

"I'm feeling better now," I say.

"I know you're jealous of me," Anju says, "But please don't let that get in the way of our friendship."

"I just wish I could get over him. He's my best friend's husband, after all."

"Maybe if you fall in love with someone else..."

"I know, Anju," I say in agreement. "But who?"

"I don't know, but when you see him... you will."

For the first time since Anju and Kafei got married, I smile. "Thank you, Anju."


	11. 60: Fairy Tale

_20 years before MM/MM- Tingle, Tingle's Father, Link_

* * *

"Son, you need to grow up!" my father said to me.

"But why?" I asked.  
"Fifteen-year-old boys should not be searching for fairies!" he answered sternly.  
"Why not?"  
"It's... not mature!"  
"Why do I have to be mature?" I demanded.  
"Let me put it this way: either you act your age or I'll kick you out!"  
"But-"  
"And that's final!" he yelled, then stormed out of my bedroom.  
"I wish I had a fairy. Then dad would understand. Yes, dad would love me."

Five days later, because I searched for fairies longer, I was living on the streets.  
I began making maps to sell. I loved selling maps so much that I made up magic map-giving words: Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-LIMPAH!

Unfortunately, my first customer came a whole 20 years later...  
"Hi! You have a fairy! Are you... a forest fairy?! We should be friends! As a sign of our friendship, I will sell you maps with a discount!"  
The forest fairy looked uncomfortable.  
"Okay," he squeaked. "I'm Link."  
"I'm Tingle! Now, I'll sell you this Clock Town map for 10 Rupees."  
"Thank you," my new friend said shyly.  
"Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-LIMPAH!" I said, giving him the mask. "Those are Tingle's magic words. Don't steal them!"  
The forest fairy mumbled something that sounded like, "Why would I want to?"  
"Huh?"  
"Um... I said, that I was glad to hear them."  
"Ah, okay! Bye!"


End file.
